Forever or never
by AngelScythe
Summary: Quand Edward est décidé, il l'est, personne n'en démordra. Dans cette décision, il va tâcher d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. En l'occurrence, Roy.


_**Forever or Never**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, la seule et unique.

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance, désir.

Couple : Royed

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Fic inspirée de Forever or Never de Cinema Bizarre.

Note : Fic dédié à Fagocyteuse.

Note2: Un gros Merci à Harukane qui a tapé cette fic sur l'ordinateur, d'un écrit à la main, pour moi !

* * *

Edward entra dans le QG Est. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du Colonel. Alphonse à sa suite. Edward tenait dans ses mains le rapport qu'il allait devoir remettre au colonel. Le Fullmetal pensa d'abord à aller voir les subordonnés de Roy. Il entra dans leurs bureaux. Les salua chaleureusement

- Bonjour Edward ! Fit Riza

- Bonjour lieutenant Hawkeye. Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est plus vus.

La femme lui sourit. Edward salua ses autres ''collègues''. Ensuite il alla frapper à la porte menant au bureau privé de Roy.

-Entrez ! Annonça une voix posée, grave et sensuelle.

Edward eut un léger sourire et entra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière Alphonse. Il tâcha de ne pas sourire alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort envers Roy depuis un peu plus d'un an. Rien que son odeur ou le fait de le voir ou l'entendre le réjouissait.

Edward s'approcha de Roy. Il lui tendit son rapport, le Colonel lui prit en le remerciant. Edward sourit. Il l'aimait, mais il savait bien que Roy ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il était un simple adolescent et le Colonel était un homme terriblement attirant de 29 ans, pouvant faire tomber n'importe qui à ses pieds. C'était normal, il avait un terrible charisme.

Tout en lui attirait Edward. Ses cheveux noirs pareils aux plumes du plus majestueux des corbeaux. Et des yeux aussi noirs que la plus sublime des nuits sans lune et étoiles. Une douce odeur de violette...

-Fullmetal, puis-je te parler seul ?

La voix de Roy sortit Edward de ses pensées. Il lui fallut un petit temps pour assimiler la phrase, il se tourna vers Alphonse. Celui-ci hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Edward remercia son frère à voix basse. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le Colonel qui s'était levé. Il s'approcha du blond, l'observa silencieusement puis se pencha.

Edward le regarda étonné puis fut frappé, agréablement, lorsque les lèvres de son supérieur touchèrent les siennes. Edward eut le souffle coupé, il se colla contre Roy et répondit à son baiser qu'il n'avait jamais espéré, pensant que c'était impossible. Le baiser restait chaste et doux. Edward aurait voulu plus, d'ailleurs il demanda en caressant les lèvres contre les siennes du bout de sa langue. Roy éloigna ses lèvres. Edward lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Je t'aime Edward ! Souffla Roy

-Moi aussi Colonel, je vous aime tant. Je ne pense qu'à vous depuis un an.

Roy lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Edward répondit à nouveau. Il voulut à nouveau approfondir le baiser mais Roy lui refusa à nouveau.

-Excuse-moi Edward... Mais j'ai 29 ans... je ne veux pas aller trop loin.

-Je le veux ! Ça me va ! J'irais pas le crier sur les toits s'il le faut.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

-Vous ne m'en faites pas, je vous aime.

-Moi aussi Edward.

Le blond soupira. Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du Colonel et tâcher de le faire céder par son regard empli de détermination.

-Non Edward ! Nous en reparlerons demain si tu veux !

-Alors je viendrais ! Annonça Edward, déterminé.

Roy lui offrit un sourire. Edward lui sourit et sortit. Il dit au revoir au subordonné du Colonel et alla rejoindre Alphonse.

---

Edward revint voir Roy le lendemain. Il était avec Alphonse bien sûr. Riza remarqua de suite Edward et Alphonse, on ne pouvait pas les rater si facilement. Elle les salua chaleureusement.

-Edward, le Colonel voulait te voir !

-Seul ? Questionna Edward

Riza hocha la tête. Edward eut un léger sourire et alla frapper à la porte.

-Une minute ! Répondit la voix de Roy

Edward lança un regard au lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle alla prendre une fiche sur le bureau de Roy, elle la parcourut du regard.

-Excuse-moi Edward, il est en entretien avec le Général Hakuro.

-Oh ? S'étonna le blond

-Pour sa mutation à Central.

Edward se crispa, si on apprenait pour lui et Roy ça serait la cata, on pourrait le rétrograder par sa faute. Il s'en voulait. Edward s'éloigna un peu de la porte. Il attendit patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt. Le blond, comme tous les autres subordonnés de Roy firent un salut officiel au général. Edward attendit que Hakuro fut sorti puis entra dans le bureau de Roy.

-Excusez-moi Colonel.

-Entre Fullmetal !

Edward ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers Roy, gêné?

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier.

-Ce n'est rien Edward !

-Excusez-moi encore mais... je me sens si... chuchota Edward

-Dis-moi tout Edward ! N'ai pas peur.

Edward s'approcha, se pencha sur lui.

-Je ressens un désir envers vous, Souffla Edward

Roy haussa un sourcil bien qu'il ne doutait pas de quoi parlait Edward.

-Edward, dois-je te rappeler que tu es mineur ?

-Les passions ne doivent-elles avoir lieu qu'après la majorité ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu restes mineur !

-J'ai 16 ans depuis peu Colonel sexuellement parlant. Murmura Edward tâchant de faire plier Roy

Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire plier mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en observant Roy, espérant.

-Que veux-tu Edward ?

-Vous appartenir entièrement corps et âme. Souffla le blond.

Roy posa un regard doux sur le petit blond. Il eut un petit sourire. Edward prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Colonel décidez-vous ! Son ton était un peu autoritaire et s'il n'avait pas été guidé par le désir il aurait rougi de honte.

-Me décider de quoi Edward ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous appartenir. Décidez maintenant ou jamais.

-Tu es quelqu'un de buté et obstiné Edward !

-Je sais ce que je veux. Souffla le blond en observant son supérieur, droit dans les yeux.

Roy eut un léger sourire, lui caressa la joue, prit un papier et écrivit une adresse, il la donna à Edward.

-Cependant... tu es jeune et je ne veux pas que tu m'appartiennes entièrement de si tôt... Attendons une semaine au moins, qu'en penses-tu ? Cependant... n'hésite pas à venir me voir, si l'envie te prend tout simplement. Lui souffla l'homme.

Edward observa le papier dans ses mains. Il resta d'abord sans bouger, tenant le papier, l'observant ne sachant quelle réaction avoir.

-Ah ?... merci ! S'écria Edward

Il se pencha sur le dessus du bureau et embrassa son supérieur avant de se reculer d'un pas sachant très bien que Roy refuserait de prolonger le baiser. Il le remercia encore et fila.

2 semaines plus tard

Voilà deux semaines qu'Edward allait voir Roy chez lui tout les soirs. Il avait déjà dormi chez Roy deux fois et leurs baisers étaient enfin approfondis comme le blond le désirait vraiment. Il espérait aussi que ce soir, Roy accepterait enfin de coucher avec lui, c'était ce qu'il avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Il était devant la maison du Colonel, il sonna et attendit, Roy ouvrit la porte, il le fit entrer et ils allèrent dans le salon.

-Je me suis décidé Edward ! Lui dit Roy

-Ah oui ? C'est d'accord ?

-Oui, c'est d'accord, mais ça doit rester secret !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Que ce n'est pas juste des pulsions d'adolescent ?

-Sûr !

Roy eut un petit sourire puis embrassa Edward.


End file.
